$10
The $10 bill is a Federal Reserve Note valued at 1,000 cents (equivalent to 200 nickels, 100 dimes, 40 quarters, ten $1 bills, or two $5 bills). The first ones date all the way back to 1933. Also from 1934 to 1962, there were Silver Certificates for this denomination, but as of Series 1963, it remained only a Federal Reserve Note ever since. On the front is a portrait of Alexander Hamilton (the first Secretary of the United States Treasury) and on the back is the Treasury Department Building. Series 1977A (1980-1982) In 1981, all $10 bills in circulation were up to Series 1977A, which were produced for two years before they were replaced by the Series 1981 bills in 1982. Series 1981 (1982-1984) Like the Series 1977A bills, Series 1981 $10 bills were also produced for two years, and circulated since July 1982, with production continuing in 1983. The last bills were released in 1984. Series 1981A (1984-1986) Series 1981A $10 bills began production in April 1984, seven months after Katherine D. Ortega became the next Treasurer of the United States, with circulation beginning in August. Over 1 billion were made from 1984 to 1985, the last ones released in January 1986. Series 1985 (1985-1990) Production of Series 1985 $10 bills began several months after James A. Baker III became Secretary of the Treasury. Circulation began in November of December 1985, and production remained current in 1986, 1987 and 1988. Unlike the $1 and $5 bills, the $10 bill continued as Series 1985 after the beginning of production of Series 1988 bills in 1989. The last Series 1985 bills were printed in mid-1990. Series 1988A (1990-1992) Like the $1 and $5 bills, production of Series 1988A bills began in 1990, with circulation beginning in September. Prevalence of these bills increased to at least 99% in 1992. Unlike the $1 and $5 bills, the $10 bill continued production through July 1992 with a total of over 1.8 billion. Series 1990 (1992-1994) In fall 1992, microscopic printing was added around Hamilton's portrait on all newer $10 bills when released as Series 1990. Circulation began in November. By the spring of 1994, at least 99% of all $10 bills were Series 1990. The last Series 1990 bills were printed in July 1994, with a total of over 1.9 billion. Series 1993 (1994-1997) The Series 1993 $10 bills began production in October 1994. While production in the Western and Southeastern United States was very short-lived, as bills were printed there through February 1995, the Northeast region continued production through as late as in February 1997. Series 1995 (1996-2000) In early 1996, the Federal Reserve Banks from the Western and Southeastern regions released Series 1995 $10 bills, followed by the Northeast region a year later, in 1997. One year into circulation, the Series 1995 bills represented 50% of all $10 bills in circulation, and by late 1998, at least 99% of all $10 bills were officially Series 1995. Production continued through December 1999, although they remained current through 2000. Series 1999 (2000-2002) After Lawrence H. Summers replaced Rubin as Secretary of the Treasury in 1999, his signature appeared on new Series 1999 $10 bills, which like the $5 bills, were redesigned to combat evolving counterfeiting. Also like the $5 bill, the new design was released on May 24, 2000. One year into circulation, in 2001, the Series 1999 bills represented 50% of all $10 bills. Production ended in January 2002. Series 2001 (2002-2003) Paul H. O'Neill replaced Summers as Secretary of the Treasury in January 2001, followed by Rosario Marin replacing Withrow as Treasurer of the United States seven months later. Their signatures appeared on new Series 2001 $10 bills, which entered circulation in early 2002. Production lasted through April 2003. Series 2003 (2003-2006) John W. Snow succeeded O'Neill in February 2003. His signature appeared on new Series 2003 $10 bills, which began production in August 2003, followed by a circulation release on September 25, 2003. By April 2005, these bills represented 50% of all $10 bills in circulation. The last Series 2003 $10 bills were released on October 3, 2005, and since then, all further $10 bills starting with Series 2004A were printed exclusively at the Western Currency Facility at Fort Worth, Texas. Series 2004A (2006-2008) Following an unveiling on September 28, 2005 and the first BEP report of it published on November 3, 2005, the current design of the $10 bill began on March 2, 2006 as Series 2004A. A total of 851.2 million were made, which was about 53% of all $10 bills. After the last ones were released on November 16, 2006, no $10 bills were made for nearly a whole year (other than a May 2008 run of Star Notes). Only less than 1% of these bills remain frequently in circulation as of early 2011. Series 2006 (2007-2010) After the hiatus, the $10 bill resumed production as Series 2006 in September 2007, with circulation of these bills beginning on October 10, 2007. A total of over 1.5 billion were made, the last ones released on April 7, 2009, before another hiatus occurred for at least 1 1/2 years. The very last notes were released in the district of Chicago on December 7, 2010. Series 2009 (2010-2013) Production of Series 2009 $10 bills began in October 2010. The first ones began circulation on December 7, 2010. Approximately 80% of all $10 bills were Series 2009 when production ended in October 2013. The last bills were released on November 6, 2013. Series 2013 (2014-2018) Jack Lew replaced Geithner in 2013. His signature appeared on new Series 2013 $10 bills, which entered circulation on January 3, 2014. As of August 2015, more than half of all $10 bills were Series 2013, and as of the end of 2017, at least 99% of all $10 bills are now Series 2013. The last Series 2013 $10 bills were released on March 16, 2018. Lifespans Category:Paper money